Pegasus' Daughter
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: When a girl lands on Duelist Kingdom and Pegasus takes her in...what'll happen? What adventures will they have?
1. A looooooooooooooooooong chapter

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the songs mentioned in this story, but I do own my deck and that's in the story! So, I do own the Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning.

"I summon, Familiar Possessed-Aussa in attack mode!" I yelled. My name's Ali Haynes, I'm 5' 5" and have brown eyes and hair, and glasses. I'm a tomboy, a country girl, and I love Yu-Gi-Oh!. My deck is a spellcaster deck with a few 'special' cards.

"Oh, yeah? I activate-" My brother, John, started but was cut off.

"John! Time for practice!" We heard our Mom yell, "C'mon, John!"

"Aw, man! I'll finish you later!" John yelled as he picked up his baseball bag, "Coming, Mom!"

After my Mom and John had left, I ran over to my computer and started working on my story. As I was typing, an eye appeared on the screen. After staring at it for a minute, I thought I recognized it.

"That's the symbol on all the Millennium Items! Thought I recognized it from Yu-Gi-Oh!"

As soon as I said that, the symbol disappeared and the screen went black. I groaned and tried everything to fix it. After I pressed 'Enter' the screen came back on, but everything went black.

"What's da matter with her, Yug?" I heard a strong, male voice ask. Probably a teen.

"I don't know, Joey. We found her like this." Another voice said. This one sounded very sweet.

"Quiet, guys! She's waking up." A female voice said.

As my eyes opened, I saw four teens, three boys and one girl, sitting around me. I groaned and sat up, the boys helped me up as the girl pulled out something.

"Here, this is yours." The girl said as she handed me a deck.

"My deck! Thanks." I said, smiling, "My name's Ali."

"Tristen." One of the boys introduced himself. I gasped and looked at them, they were all of the main characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

"What's wrong? I'm Joey by da way!" Joey said as I looked at his glove, five stars.

"I'm Tea." Tea said as I placed my deck in my pocket, "Hey, why don't you have a glove?"

"I'm, uh, not part of the tournament. I didn't even know I was gonna be here." I said, looking at Yugi's Puzzle, "You're Yugi Moto, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Yugi said. Hey, I was not trying to sound crazy okay? Heck! _I_ don't even know if _I'm_ sane anymore.

"You beat Kiba. I heard he was unbeatable."

"He was…before Yug came along!" Joey said, smiling.

"Oh, will you boys be quiet? So, Ali, how'd you end up like that?" Tea asked.

"I dunno. One minute I was dueling with my brother, the next, nothing." I said, trying to make it sound as if I was here all the time.

"Weird. Think Pegasus had something to do with that?" Yugi asked and we heard a rustle in the bush, "Who's there?"

We all looked over near the bush and saw one of Pegasus' goons step out of hiding. I looked in his hand and saw a small deck box.

"I'm here to duel." The man said and everybody looked at each other, "My name's Raph."

"Alright then, let's duel!" Joey said, smiling, "I can't wait to beat one of Pegasus' goons."

"I'm not here to battle you, Joey Wheeler. I'm here to battle her." Raph said, pointing at me.

"Me? Alright then, let's duel. Wait, what's the catch?" I asked.

"If I win, you come with me. If you win, you can stay." Raph said.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? Let's duel!"

We walked over to one of the dueling places and started it up. As we put our decks on their proper place, I heard Joey down on the ground.

"Good luck, Ali. Beat this punk!"

"Thanks. I'll go first." I said as I drew my cards, Trap Hole, a Familiar-Possessed-Eria, Swords of Revealing light, Magician of Faith, Reverse Trap, and F.P. Aussa, "I summon Familiar-Possessed-Eria in attack mode! And place one card facedown. Your move."

"My go. I'll summon one card facedown in defense mode and place one card facedown. Your turn." Raph said, smiling.

"Thanks." I drew a Dian Keto the Cure Master, "And I'll activate Dian Keto the Cure Master. I now have three thousand life points! I summon Familiar-Possessed-Aussa. Eria, attack his facedown!" I yelled and my Eria destroyed Raph's facedown, a Sparkman, "Alright! Now I place another card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw. I summon, Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode and activate Shield and Swords! Clayman destroy her Eria! Now you're down to 2, 850 life points. I'll play Swords of Reveling Light! You can't attack for three turns. Your move."

"Come on, Al, step up your game!" I heard Tristen yell.

"Right. My move. Yes!" I said as I drew one of my favorite cards, Dark Magician, "I summon another F.P. Eria! Aussa…oh, yeah, I can't attack. Oh, well, I play one card facedown."

"I draw. Clayman, switch to defense mode. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and equip him with Sparkblaster! Switch her two cards to defense mode and destroy her Aussa!" Raph said after he drew, "Go."

"Eria, switch to Attack." I said after I drew, another Eria, my last one, "I summon another Eria!"

"Sparkman, switch her Eria to defense and attack!" Raph said. I groaned as my Eria was destroyed, "My Sparkblaster is gone, but you can't attack."

"My move?" I asked and Raph nodded, "Finally." I smiled as I drew Spellbinding Circle, "I place another facedown and end my turn."

"Right. I activate this card," He said, holding up a card, "To fuse my Avian and Burstinatrix together to form…the Flame Wingman! Destroy her Eria!" I groaned as Eria was destroyed. I was down to 1700 LP left.

"My turn. I summon a monster in Defense position. And end my turn."

"Wingman attack her-"

"Swords of Reveling Light! Now you can't attack for three turns." I said, smiling.

"Grrr. Fine! Your move."

"C'mon DM girl." I muttered to myself, "No. Fine. I end my turn."

"I'll, draw and end my turn."

"C'mon, Winged Kuriboh." I drew, "I summon one card facedown in defense made and activate my Familiar-Possessed-Hita's effect! I get to summon her from my deck! Hita, destroy his Sparkman!"

"So, I-how come I'm losing LP?"

"Hita's effect. If she's summoned that way and I destroy a monster in defense mode, you take damage. Your move."

"I'll draw. I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman! And equip him with Bubbleblaster. Go."

"I flip Magician of Faith. I get one card back. Now, I sacrifice these two for a Dark Magician! Dark Magician, destroy his Clayman!" I said, smiling as I grabbed a card out of my Graveyard.

"What? How'd you get a Dark Magician?" Yugi asked me.

"First thing I got in a…booster pack." I said, smiling.

"My turn. Wingman attack her Dark Magician!"

"I activate-"

"I activate Trap Remover! Wingman, finish it!" Raph smiled as my LP dropped to 1200.

"Fine. My go. I play Swords of Reveling Light!"

"I draw and end my turn."

"I summon Kuriboh in defense mode!" I muttered.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Your move." Raph said after he drew.

"Go."

"I draw. Nothing worth it. Your turn."

"I draw and summon Eria the Water charmer in defense mode." I said and Raph smiled.

"Your through. I summon another Sparkman. Wingman and Bubbleman finish her monsters!" Raph said and my LP hit zero.

"No…I lost. How? Wait, that's my bro's deck. I should've defeated him." I muttered as I walked off of the machine.

"Ali, what happened? You had him at the beginning." Joey said as Raph walked over to me.

"I dunno. That was my brother's deck…I know it inside and out." I said as Raph tapped me on the shoulder, "I know, our deal, I'm coming. See ya guys later."

"Come on, follow me." Raph said as he walked into the forest.

I followed Raph into the forest as I slipped my deck into my pocket. Raph led me through the forest to a large castle. I recognized it to be Pegasus' castle on Duelists Kingdom. We walked up the stairs to the guard in front of the door.

"Stars." The guard said and Raph pulled out a small badge, "Go in."

The doors opened and we walked in. The guard eyed me watchfully as I walked in behind Raph. I heard him mutter something about 'troublemakers' as the doors shut behind Raph and I. Raph led me to a large empty room with a couple of chairs, a large see-through cabinet with rare cards, and a fireplace with small knickknacks on it.

"Master Pegasus will be with you shortly." Raph said and I heard the door shut.

"Pegasus? Oh, just great." I said. It's not that I don't like Pegasus, I do, but he still has his Millennium Item and I'm worried about what he'll do.

I sighed and walked over to the cabinet full of cards and looked in it. Inside, was a ton of my favorite cards, Toon Dark Magician Girl, a rare version of the Dark Magician, (then again, they are rare here) I could go on and on, but I'll stop wasting yours and my time. By the time I was done looking at all the cards, I had a list of cards I wanted a country mile long.

I walked over to the fireplace and looked at all the knickknacks. He had small Duel Monsters figurines, some pictures of himself and Cecilia, and a lot of bobble heads. As I picked up the Winged Kuriboh figurine, I heard chuckling behind me.

"I see you like my collection." I heard a voice say behind me. I gasped and put down the Kuriboh, I turned and saw Pegasus smiling at me.

"Sorry, that Kuriboh just attracted my eye." I said, smiling weakly.

"Do you like it? I'm thinking about making it a card. I'm thinking about calling it-"

"Winged Kuriboh? I have that card." I said and Pegasus walked over to me, "I-I mean…"

"You do have it. How'd you get it?" Pegasus asked and I saw something glowing under his hair.

"I-I…why'd ya get your goons to bring me here?" I asked.

"Not very patient, I see. I sensed something new on my island and I needed to know what it was. The only thing new on my island was you. How'd you get here, and tell me the truth…or your soul is mine."

"I was playing on my computer when that eye that's on all of the Millennium Items appeared on my screen. The screen went black and then when I pressed the ENTER button I-I was here." I said quickly. Pegasus stared at me for a second and smiled, "You're not even real where I come from. This is all a T.V. show and a popular manga."

"What?" Pegasus looked at me and I felt someone in my head, "You're telling the truth! I wonder what brought you here."

"Knowing the Millennium Items? Who knows?" I sighed, "Now how do I get home?"

"You don't have to worry about that." Pegasus said, "Your soul belongs to me."

I stared at him for a second when I felt myself start to get lightheaded. As I started to feel better, Pegasus groaned and grabbed his head. He screamed and I ran over to him, I grabbed his arm as he started to fall down. He gasped for breath as I helped him to a chair.

"Are you okay? What happened to you? And don't ever try to take my soul again." I said and two of his guards rushed in.

"You! I knew you were trouble!" One of the guards said as they ran over to me and grabbed my arms.

"Hey! Let go! I didn't do anything to him!" I yelled and Pegasus looked up at us and waved his hand.

"Boss, you sure?" The guard asked and Pegasus nodded, "Alright. I'm watching you." He muttered as I growled silently at him. As they slammed the door behind them, Pegasus sighed and rubbed his head.

"Buttheads. You okay?"

"I don't know what happened." Pegasus said, "The Millennium Eye as never done that before. It would not let me take your soul."

"Thank you, Millennium Eye." I muttered and walked towards the door, "I'll be right back."

I ran out the room and headed to the kitchen, I grabbed a small cup and filled it with water. As I ran back to the room, I wondered why, not that I wanted him to, he couldn't take my soul. I walked back into the room and handed the glass to Pegasus.

"Does the Millennium Eye hurt? How about when it takes souls?"

"Not like that. The Eye has never hurt me before when I tried to take a soul." Pegasus said, taking a few sips.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Not even the first time?"

"It has never hurt before!" He yelled and I sighed.

"I'm just trying to help, ya know! I'm trying to help ya figure it out and you're biting my head off! Maybe I should just leave." I said as I turned. I tried to leave, but felt Pegasus grab my hand, "What?"

"Let's make a deal." Pegasus said and I smiled as I turned, "We'll duel, if I win, you stay until we can figure everything out. If you win, you can do whatever you want."

"Deal. But if I win, you gotta stop trying to take my soul." I said, smiling.

"I'm not going to try that again." He groaned as I helped him up.

"Then you've got yourself a deal. No Shadow games, please." I asked and Pegasus nodded.

Pegasus walked down the hallway with me close behind him as we headed for the dueling arena. Needless to say, he beat me…bad! I mean BAD! I wasn't even a challenge for him, and then again he had that dang Eye! Meany. But I'll go back to the story.

"I can't believe Pegasus is letting _you _stay here." One of Pegasus' guards muttered as he led me to my room, "Has he gone mad?"

"Hey, he beat me in a duel, fair and square. You can't argue with that, unless you want to loose your job." I said with a smile.

'I think he has.' I heard someone say.

"Has what?"

"I didn't say anything, now c'mon." The guard said.

'I said it.' I turned and saw a Mystical Elf walking next to me, 'I'm Mystical Elf, your Duel Spirit.'

"Weird." I said and the guard turned towards me.

"What's weird? I'm Mikey by the way." The guard muttered.

"Uh, how all the hallways look the same." I said and Mikey shook his head. I sighed and looked next to me, but Mystical Elf was gone.

"This is your room." Mikey said as he opened a door.

"Whoa." I said as I looked at the room.

"There's a bathroom right there." Mikey said as he pointed to a door on one of my walls.

I looked around the room for a minute. There was a huge bed on a wall and next to it was a bedside table with a purple deck holder on it. Across the room, in front of the bed, was a large TV with a DVD player/VCR on top of it. The walls were a beautiful shade of blue; the ceiling was the same shade of blue. As I was staring around the room, I heard the door shut behind me.

I turned and saw Mikey had left the room and I was by myself. I walked over to the deck holder and slid my deck in it. As I slid the deck holder on my belt, I heard a chuckle behind me.

"I see that man has left." I turned and saw the Mystical Elf smiling at me.

"Hey there, Mystical Elf. Wait, I'm talkin' to a card. I so need a life." I muttered to myself.

"Many people don't think Duel Spirits are real, but we are." Mystical Elf smiled.

"I know y'all are real, but why do I have one?" I asked and the door opened.

"A Duel Monster?" We turned and saw Pegasus staring at Mystical Elf.

"She's my Duel Spirit." I smiled, "Hey, Pegasus? Have Yugi and his friends arrived yet? I wanted to see the K-uh, Yugi duel." I said and Pegasus smiled.

"Yugi-boy has already arrived. They will be choosing who they battle tonight."

"Yugi battles Mai and Joey kicks Bandit Keith's butt." I said and Mystical Elf smiled, "I'm not gonna say anything else."

"I see." Pegasus said and he left.

"I don't get it, one minute he's happy, the next," I made a raspberry, "He's a butthead."

"He's troubled." Mystical Elf said and I stared at her, "He's troubled about the match against Yugi, about you coming here, and he's troubled about bringing his wife back."

"I know that, M.E. but he's so sad." I said as I climbed on the bed and sighed, "Poor guy. He's so miserable, I wish I could do somethin', but he needs souls and the Items."

"You know he won't get his wife back."

"I know, but Pegasus needs something to hope for right now. This is all that has kept him going, M.E. I feel it." I muttered.

"I know, Ali, I know." Mystical Elf said as she walked over to me, "But he doesn't need false hope."

"Maybe it isn't false hope." I said, "Maybe, it really could happen if Pegasus beat Yugi."

"What! Yugi is the-"

"I know, M.E. Yugi has to win." I said.

We sat there for over an hour, talking when someone knocked.

"Come in." I said and Raph walked in.

"Dinner."

"I'm not hungry." I said and Raph shrugged.

"Fine." He said as he left.

"Hey, M.E. there's something about him I don't like." I muttered.

"I agree with you, there's something odd about that man." Mystical Elf said as I changed into some pajamas I found in the top drawer, "Going to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired. After switching realities, nearly getting my soul stolen, and finding out you have a duel spirit you kinda get tired." I said and Mystical Elf smiled.

"Good night." She said as I pulled back the cover.

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"I'm going to go back to the Duel Monster's realm." Mystical Elf said and she disappeared.

"Night." I muttered as I pulled off my glasses and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with an idea in my head about decorating my room. Hey, if I'm gonna live here, I'm gonna make the room look my way. As I got out of bed, I saw Mystical Elf forming in the middle of the room. She smiled at me as I looked for my clothes.

"Looking for something?" She asked me.

"Yeah, my clothes. Know where they went?" I asked, searching the room, "Hey, M, know where I can get some paints and Duel Monster's stencils?"

"No, why?"

"I wanna decorate the room my way." I said, "You know, Duel Monsters on the ceiling, walls, and on the table." I muttered as I opened a drawer.

"A good idea. Here they are." Mystical Elf said and I looked at her. Mystical Elf was pointing to a pair of ripped at the knees jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Eh, good 'nuff." I said as I picked them up and walked towards the bathroom door, "Be right back."

After I had changed in the restroom, Mystical Elf had something for me. She smiled and handed me an Ultimate Rare version of herself and Dark Magician.

"These are gifts from the king of my world." Mystical Elf said as I placed the cards in my deck, "So you'll always have a way to contact my world."

"Thanks, M.E. I owe ya." I smiled as I slipped the cards into my deck.

"No problem." She said and I checked the clock.

"Oh crap! I'm gonna miss Yugi's duel! Outta my way!" I yelled as I ran out of the room.

As I ran out of the room, I could hear Mystical Elf laughing at me. I ran through the halls and up a flight a stairs when I ran into Pegasus. I groaned as I stood back up and rubbed my head.

"Which way to the dueling arena?" I asked and Pegasus smiled.

"I was just heading that way." He said as he started walking down the hall, "Why do you want to come?"

"Um, let's see…I wanna see some duels, duh!" I said, smiling.

"Yugi-boy is up first, I suggest you follow me."

I ran up next to Pegasus as he turned down a corner. We walked down the hall as I heard a giggle; I turned and saw Toon Dark Magician Girl smiling at a picture of Cecilia. I laughed and Pegasus looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked as the Toon Dark Magician Girl laughed and then disappeared.

"Nothing, just a Duel Spirit." I said with a smile.

Pegasus shrugged his shoulders and we walked to a staircase.

"That way is where Yugi-boy's friends are going to watch the duels and this way is where I'm going to watch them." He said as he walked down one way.

"Okay. I wanna tell the guys I'm okay anyway." I said as I walked up the stairs.

As I walked up the stairs, I heard the sound of a dueling arena being powered up. I ran up the rest of the stairs, when I got to the top, Tea and the boys were cheering Yugi on. I laughed when Joey nearly fell over the railing. The guys stopped and turned towards me.

"Ali!" Tea yelled as she ran over to me, "You're okay! What happened?"

"Uh, I gotta tell y'all the whole truth…after Yugi beats Mia." I said as I heard a monster getting destroyed, "Get her, Yugi!"

"Huh? Hey, Ali!" Yugi, er, Yami-Yugi yelled.

"Good luck, Yugi, beat her butt!"

"So what happened to ya?" Joey asked after Yugi had beaten Mia. (We had a fifteen-minute break.)

"Well…" I started and I told them everything. I took a deep breath after I finished.

"Whoa…your serious? So, who wins the tournament? Pegasus or Yug?" Joey asked.

"I'm not allowed to say, but one person will lose their Item and the other will be happy. Ooh, and one will nearly die." I said and Yugi's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Tristen asked.

"Yeah. Trust me. And I'm gonna end up cleaning up after you guys." I whispered to myself.

"Pegasus says time for the second duel." One of Pegasus' guards muttered.

"Let's go, guys." I said as I ran up the stairs.

After Joey went to his side of the arena, and we all went where we supposed to go, the battle began. Joey came close losing to Bandit Keith, but, as you know, he pulled a victory out of his hat and kicked his b-u-t-t outta the dueling arena!

By the end of the day, all of us were tired. Joey and Yugi from dueling, Yugi's gang for cheering him on, and me for cheering and trying to figure out why I was brought here. As I walked back to my room, I heard a laugh inside my room.

I walked inside my room and saw a bunch of paints and a couple of stencils on my bed. I looked over near my TV and saw Mystical Elf smiling at me.

"What's up, M, what happened here?" I asked as I walked over to the paints.

"I don't know, Ali, I came into your room and saw these. I think some one found out about you wanting to redecorate your new room." Mystical Elf said, smiling at me.

"Mystical Elf, you didn't tell, did you?"

"Yeah. Pegasus walked in here when I was talking to myself and found out about it."

"M, no fair!" I yelled, laughing as I pulled the paints off my bed, "All right, where does this go?"

"How about you put Winged Kuribohs on the ceiling and make it look like they're flying in the sky?"

"I like that, M.E. it's a pretty cool idea. Do we have a latter? Why don't we work on the walls first?"

"Good idea."

"But, first, I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm tired." I muttered as I took off my shoes and climbed into bed.

"Aren't you going to change?" Mystical Elf asked and I realized I was still in my jeans.

"Nah, I'm too tired. Night, M." I said as I pulled off my glasses.

"Goodnight." Mystical Elf said as she disappeared.

I smiled and turned the TV onto a country music station as my favorite song was playing. As I sat the remote back down, I thought about Yugi and his friends, and the duels they had today. They were awesome! Even if I knew what was going to happen, it was still very exciting!

As I drifted off to sleep, I realized I couldn't wait for tomorrow's matches! They were going be so cool.

I woke up the next morning with my TV playing 'Believe' by Brooks and Dunn. Mystical Elf was already up and had started to plaint the Kuribohs on the ceiling. I smiled as I made my bed and got on a new shirt.

"Where do I put this?" Mystical Elf asked as she held up a Dark Magician stencil.

"He's gonna go next to his apprentice and they're gonna go next to this castle I'm painting." I said as I painted a huge castle on my right-side wall.

"Okay."

"Hey, M, before you paint over my bed, I've gotta cover it, 'k?"

"Its your room." Mystical Elf said and I tossed a little blue paint on her face, "What was that for?"

"You're mad at something, I'm trying to make ya happy." I said as I checked my watch, "I've gotta wash up if I'm gonna go watch Yugi's and Joey's match. Be right back."

I ran into the restroom and quickly washed all the paint off my face and arms. By the time I had gotten out and changed, it was five minutes before their duel.

"You gonna come watch the duel, M?" I asked, picking up my deck.

"I'm just going to stay here, Yugi can see me."

"He can?" I asked and Mystical Elf nodded, "Didn't know that."

Mystical Elf sighed and shook her head as I ran out of the room and down the hall, the right way this time. By the time I got to the arena, everyone was in their places for the duel to start. I ran up next to Tea, Tristen, and Bakura just as Pegasus announced that the winner of the finals would be the undisputed King of Games.

"Cool." I muttered as Tea frowned, "What is it?"

"It's just, if one of them wins, the other one loses what they need for their loved ones." Tea said sadly.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." I said with a sigh.

"How do you know?" Bakura asked and I laughed weakly.

"Uh, shh, the duel's starting." I said quickly, and it was true, the guys had starting the duel.

"Come on, guys! Who do I cheer for?" Tristen asked.

"Cheer for whoever, you want. They're both gonna do okay." I muttered to myself.

As the duel progressed, I could see that Joey and Yugi were both giving it their all. Yugi was putting all of his faith in his deck, and Joey was putting all of his faith in his Dragons. After a while, I could feel the heat in this duel, and all of the things riding on it.

As Yugi finished the duel, I could sense the despair in Joey's heart. He felt as though his sister wasn't ever going to see again. I could feel Joey's happiness as Yugi told him to go get the $3 million from Pegasus' guard.

"He won." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, Yugi won! Congratulations, Yugi!" Tea and the others yelled.

"You knew he would, didn't you, Ali?" Tea asked with a smile.

"Pretty much." I said, smiling, "I knew it, and I also knew Joey was going to get the three million."

"Right, so now it's up to Yugi. Who's gonna win, Al?" Tristen asked as Joey walked up next to us.

"Yeah, who's gonna win?" Joey asked and I sighed.

"I'm not allowed to say, it may get that person overconfident and then, they'll lose." I said.

"But-" Tea started, but stopped, "Never mind."

"That final match will start in thirty minutes." The referee said as Yugi caught up with us.

"Come on, Yug, let's go fine tune your deck." Joey said as they walked away.

"I know your there." I said and Mystical Elf became visible.

"How did you know I was here?' She asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure, but I think I sensed you." I said with a sigh as we walked down the second flight of stairs.

"What's the matter?"

"Two things: I'm worried if I'll ever get back home and I'm a little hungry." I said with a smile as we walked into the kitchen, "Wanna sandwich?"

"I'm fine." Mystical Elf said with a smile.

"Cool." I said as I made me a ham sandwich and grabbed a glass of cola, "C'mon, Mystical Elf, we gotta head back to the arena. I'll eat on the way."

Mystical Elf had made a small bag appear while we were walking and we had lunch together while we talked about the duel with Yugi against Pegasus and how it would nearly cost Yugi his life. As we finished our lunch, we heard Joey and Tea laughing. Mystical Elf smiled and made her bag and my glass disappear.

"Hey, M, this s gonna be a good duel too bad we can't watch it." I said with a sigh.

"Why not?"

"The duel's gonna be in the Shadow Realm remember?"

"But I can help you watch it." Mystical Elf said as we walked down the hall.

"Really?" I asked and Mystical Elf nodded, "Cool!"

"But there's one problem." Mystical Elf said and I looked at her, "You can't be with the others while you watch it, understand?"

"Yeah, M, I do. 'Sides, I gotta help Pegasus not get killed by Bakura." I said as we walked past Yugi and his friends, "Can't he see you?"

"Only Yami can see me. He's not here right now."

"Hey, Ali!" I heard a voice said behind me. Mystical Elf and I turned and saw Yugi and the gang running to catch up with us. I sighed and saw the Mystical Elf had disappeared.

"Hey, guys. Yugi, Joey, you two dueled great!" I said and Joey laughed.

"We did didn't we?" Joey said with a smile.

"Thanks, Ali." Yugi said and I saw his Puzzle glow a little.

"Hey, Yugi, good luck with your duel. And trust the spirit in your puzzle, 'k?" I said and Yugi sighed.

"Okay."

"Trust me, he's a good guy." I said as I walked off, "And he's kinda cute, too." I said to myself.

I walked off, leaving Yugi feeling a little stunned. As I walked off, I heard Mystical Elf talking to me; only it was in my head.

'Ali, can you hear me?' Mystical Elf asked.

"Yeah." I muttered, keeping my voice low, "How are you talking to me?"

'I can read your thoughts and talk to you using that power.' Mystical Elf said as I heard the referee yelled something about two minutes, 'We better find us a place to watch the duel.'

"Can I talk to you by thinking?" I asked.

'Yes, try it.'

'Testing, testing, one, two, three.' I thought and I heard Mystical Elf laugh, 'So, you can hear me. Good, I know a place to watch the duel.'

'Take me there.'

After I had led Mystical Elf to a spot right outside of the dueling arena, she reappeared and waved her hand. A large screen like thing appeared and showed the dueling arena just as Yugi and Pegasus walked into the arena.

I smiled and sat down just as the duel started. Mystical Elf shook her head and watched the duel with me as the arena went into the Shadow Realm. We gasped as Yugi (not Yami) fainted after he played his last card. Mystical Elf made it so we could hear Yami and Pegasus' thoughts.

'It's up to this last card, I have to trust Yugi's judgment.' Yami thought, 'I will avenge you, Yugi.'

Yugi smiled as the ritual to summon Dark Magician of Chaos popped up. Pegasus gasped as the Dark Magician of Chaos was summoned and attacked.

"Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Thousand Eye Restrict!" Yami yelled.

"Noo!" Pegasus yelled as he life points hit zero, 'How could I lose? I have the Millennium Eye! I'm the creator of Duel Monsters!' Pegasus thought, okay, he more of screamed in his head as the arena left the Shadow Realm.

"Hey, M, let's go, I've gotta talk to Pegasus. He seems a little angry at himself." I said with a smile, "Come on, M. Yami won, that's all we're gonna see."

"Okay." Mystical Elf said as she shut off the screen and it disappeared.

We stood up just as Pegasus ran out of the arena right past us. Mystical Elf and I exchanged glances and then ran after Pegasus, well, I ran, Mystical Elf flew. As we ran after Pegasus, I swear I felt a disturbance from somewhere nearby.

We ran outside and found Pegasus and Bakura arguing. I gasped when I remembered what would happen. Mystical Elf gasped and grabbed her head as she started to disappear, I looked over at her just in time to see her fully disappear. I groaned and ran over to Bakura and Pegasus just in time to see him pull out Pegasus' Millennium Item.

Pegasus screamed and grabbed his face as Bakura smiled and use his Millennium Ring to use a Duel Monsters card to attack Pegasus. I ran in front of the Millennium Eye just as it floated up and headed towards Bakura. I grabbed it and shook my head at Bakura.

"Sorry, Yami-Bakura, but I'm not letting you get this." I said and Bakura smiled. I winced as the eye felt warm in my hand; I could feel the warm blood it my hand. It was grossing me out.

"How'd you know about me?" Yami-Bakura asked with a snarl, "And why can't I have the Eye? He tried to still peoples souls."

"At least I know what he's gonna do with it. You on the other hand, I don't trust." I said and Bakura pulled out a Regiki magic card, "Oh crap!"

"You know what's coming, don't you?" Bakura asked and I looked down at Pegasus, "Oh, he's not the only one that's gonna get it, you are too. I activate Regiki!"

Bakura smiled as I felt the attack go through my body. I heard myself scream as the electricity ran through me; by the time the attack was done, I was gasping for breath. I groaned as I stood up and felt the Eye was still in my hand. Bakura smiled and tried to use the Ring to pull the Eye out of my fist. I groaned and held on to the Eye tightly. I looked down and saw Pegasus face down on the ground with a lot blood coming from his head.

"You're not gonna get this from me while I'm still standing." I said, gasping.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to knock you back down." Yami-Bakura said, smiling as he pulled out another card, "Let's see how you like this one. I summon, Strike Ninja. Attack, my ninja!"

The Strike Ninja appeared and pulled out a knife, I gulped as I saw the ninja running towards me. He jumped up and slashed the knife across my side, I gasped and held my side with one of my hands. As Yami Bakura came closer, everything started going dark.

Bakura laughed as I fell to the ground. He smiled and pulled the Eye out of my hand. The last thing I remember I was reaching for the Eye and hearing Yami-Bakura laughing.

The next thing I knew, I was back on my bed in my room in Pegasus' castle. I groaned and sat up, I looked next to me and saw Mystical Elf sitting on my bed. She smiled at me when she saw I was awake.

"Hey, there, Ali." Mystical Elf said as I felt my side, "You had a slash across your side and they rapped it up for you. You also had bad burns from that Regiki attack, they had to rap your hand and your head." Mystical Elf said and I felt my head, some one had rapped up my forehead, "But your hand for a different reason. Somehow, you had injuries there, but of what origin, we're not sure."

"Where's Pegasus?" I asked as I looked at her, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, luckily you came along right before Yami-Bakura could kill Pegasus. He was about to kill both of you so no one would be able to identify him when Pegasus' guards came trying to find you. Bakura heard them as they ran closer and ran off before they could see him." Mystical Elf said as I stood up "Do you need a hand?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said as I grabbed my glasses off the table next to me, "Where's Pegasus?"

"I'll take you to him." Mystical Elf stood up and opened the door using her powers, "Coming?"

"Coming." I said as I followed her.

Mystical Elf led me through a series of hallways and up a flight of stairs. After about ten minutes we finally got to one room of the castle. I was about to open the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yipe!" I yelled as I turned, "You scared me!"

"Hello, Ali." Mikey said and I sighed, "I see you're awake."

"Yeah, Mikey, I'm up. What about Pegasus, is he okay?" I asked and Mike smiled.

"He's, medically, gonna make it, Ali, but he's still asleep. We're not sure if he's just gonna give up." Mike said and I gasped, "What is it?"

"Can I see him? I, uh, have an idea." I said and Mike smiled, "So, that's a 'yes'?"

"Yes, that's a 'yes'." Mikey said and I opened the door and walked inside.

Mike shut the door behind me as I walked over to a huge white bed. I saw Pegasus still unconscious on the bed with a cover over him. As I came closer, I could see a bandage over his head where his Millennium Eye once was. Mystical Elf sighed and walked in front of me as she saw Pegasus' condition.

"Can you do anything for him?" I asked and Mystical Elf sighed.

"Well, I can do everything for him medically, but it would be up to him if he wanted to survive this." Mystical Elf said and she put her hand on Pegasus' head.

"Mystical Elf, ya have to try. I mean, Yugi's gang end up gettin' saved by Pegasus here." I said with a sigh, "C'mon, Pegasus, wake up, dang it!"

'I can't do everything, Al.' Mystical Elf said in my head.

'But, M, oh, fine! He's gotta make it.' I thought and I head Mystical Elf sigh, 'What's up with you? And what happened to you with Yami-Bakura?'

'Yami-Bakura had one of my cards in his deck and he used it to bring me into that card. Luckily, he can't take me past the edge of this island.' I heard Mystical Elf say with a laugh.

'That's good to know. C'mon, M, let's head back to my room.' I said with a sigh.

'Are you sure? What if he wakes up? Or needs attention?'

'He's got a ton of guards, they can handle it.'

'Okay, if you say so.'

Mystical elf sighed as she floated ahead of me and opened the door, but at that second, we heard a groan. I turned and saw Pegasus shaking his head and sitting up. Mystical Elf sighed as I ran back over to the bed.

"Hey, Pegasus, you okay?" I asked with a smile. Pegasus looked over at me as he felt his head. I shuddered quietly as I saw the spot where his Millennium Eye used to be.

"Yes. My Millennium Eye! Where is it!" Pegasus asked as he looked around for it.

"Bakura took it. I tried to get it back, really, but he used the Millennium Ring's powers to use Regiki and Strike Ninja to attack me when I had it in my hand." I said with a sigh, "I was so close." For the first time I took a look at my wrapped hand and saw it was only wrapped across the palm.

"He took it! Ow!" Pegasus yelled as he tried to stand up.

"Here, lemme help. Lean on me." I said as I helped him stand up, "There. Yeah, he, uh, pretty much took it. And he was about to kill ya too. Yipe! That hurts!" I exclaimed as Pegasus grabbed my hand hard, "Careful, I got hurt there from that stupid Regiki."

"What?" He asked as we walked out of the room. (I had Pegasus leaning on me.)

"Stupid Yami-Bakura used his stupid magic and-hi, Mikey-those stupid cards, no offense, to nearly kill both of us and steal your Eye. Oy! You know, if you hadn't of done this tournament, you'd still be in good health. Ow! Jeez that hurts!"

Pegasus sighed as we walked down the hall to his office. I growled as I thought about what Yami-Bakura wants with the Millennium Eye, I really had never thought about before. (Yami attracted my eye a lot. He's really cute.) I nearly ran into a wall while I thought about Bakura.

"Whoa! Sorry, about that." I said with a nervous chuckle as I opened the door, "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Pegasus said as I helped him in the chair.

"No prob. Hey, Pegasus, can you still see Mystical Elf?" I asked as Mystical Elf tapped in my shoulder.

"I can see her, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I thought that 'cause you-okay, 'cause I lost-the Eye to Bakura, you wouldn't be able to see her." I said as I sat down on the ground, "Man, my hand hurts!"

'Are you okay?' Mystical Elf asked me, using her powers.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I thought as Pegasus started writing something, 'Is he gonna be okay? He seems a little…off.'

'I'm not sure; he does seem a little odd. Then again he did just loose his last chance to save Cecilia.' Mystical Elf said as I sensed something, 'Is something wrong?'

'Is it just me or did you-'

'I sensed it too.' Mystical Elf said as I stood up, 'Are we going to go check it out?'

'Ya better believe it!' I thought as I walked out the door.

After walking through the castle for a few minutes, Mystical Elf and I found ourselves at the edge of the rose garden. We looked around the garden for a few minutes until we found a small pond in the middle of the garden; there was a Dark Magician Girl playing with the white roses at the edge of the pond.

Mystical Elf and I exchanged glances and walked over to her. When we got over there, Dark Magician Girl looked over at us and smiled. She stopped playing with the roses and floated over to us.

"Dark Magician Girl." Mystical Elf said with a smile.

"Hello, Mystical Elf." Dark Magician Girl said, smiling, "Hello, Ali."

"Hi, DM Girl." I said and Dark Magician girl laughed, "What brought ya here?"

"My Master has a message for you."

"Dark Magician?" I asked.

"The King has a message for us?" Mystical Elf asked and I gaped.

"Dark Magician is the King of your world!" I asked.

"Yes, he is." Dark Magician Girl said with a smile, "Master says he thinks he has a way for you to go home. He needs you to wait a couple of days and then hold up the card of him Mystical Elf gave you and summon him. Then, he can open a portal, but he's not sure if it'll work."

"It's worth a shot." I said, shrugging my shoulders, "What do you think, M?"

"As you said, it's worth a shot. His Majesty knows what he's doing." Mystical Elf said as Dark Magician Girl pulled out her staff.

"I'm going back to the Duel Monster's realm, wanna come?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here with Ali. Say hi to his Highness for me, okay?"

"Okay. See ya! Oh, and, my daughter loved that painting of Cecilia. Tell Pegasus that." Dark Magician Girl said before she disappeared.

"Well, that was weird." I said as Mystical Elf and I walked through the garden and headed back to the castle.

"Dark Magician Girl has a lot to learn from the King, she is a kid at heart." Mystical Elf said with a smile.

"And that's bad?"

"No, but should learn when to be a kid and when to be an adult."

"Eh, I guess." I said as I walked up the stairs with Mystical Elf floating next to me, "But she still needs to have fun."

"Of course she does." Mystical Elf said as we walked inside the castle. 

"What's your deal, M?"

'Nothing.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah.' Mystical Elf said with a sigh.

'Whatev.' I thought as I walked past Mikey, "Hey, Mike, how's Pegasus?"

"He's still pretty upset, Ali. Watch it!" Mike yelled as Raph bumped him as he ran past him.

"Sorry." Raph said gruffly as he ran up the hall.

"That dude's weird." I muttered and Mike nodded.

"I agree. He's new here, and ever since he came, weird things have been happening. I think it's just bad luck, but the other workers here think he's responsible for the weird things." Mike said with a sigh.

"Weird. I'm gonna go to my room. See ya, Mike."

Mike smiled and nodded his head as I walked up the stairs heading to my room. As we walked down the hall to my room, Mystical Elf groaned and grabbed her head. I stopped and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"You 'k?" I asked as Mystical Elf shook her head and pulled her hands away.

"Yes, I'm alright." Mystical Elf muttered as she rubbed her head, 'I just felt a disturbance in the balance between our worlds.'

I'm not sure if Mystical Elf knew I was listening to her, but she looked at me and smiled. I sighed and opened the door to my room.

"Wanna help?" I asked as I picked up a paintbrush.

"No. I'm going to go talk to Dark Magician. Maybe he can help me figure out something."

"Whatever." I muttered as she disappeared.

I started painting the Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon next to the Toon World book when I heard some one open my door. I turned, but no one was there, I shrugged it off and continued to paint the Toon Blue-Eyes.

After a minute, I heard someone open my door again. I growled and turned around, Pegasus was standing in the doorway with a paper in his hand. I shook my head as he walked over to me.

"What up, Pegasus?" I asked as he looked at the painting.

"It's nice."

"Thanks, Pegasus. What do you want? You should be resting after what Bakura did to you." I muttered and Pegasus sighed, "What'd I do this time?"

"Nothing, here I drew this for you." Pegasus said as he shoved the paper in my hand.

I opened it and saw a sketch of me dueling with my Dark Magician out on the field and Mystical Elf smiling next to me. I gasped and touched the picture gently.

"Oh, Pegasus, it's beautiful! I love the way you draw." I said and then closed my mouth. Pegasus smiled and the walked away, "Hey."

"Yes, Ali?"

"Toon Dark Magician Girl loved your drawing of Cecilia." I said as I painted the Blue-eyes, "Dark Magician Girl wanted me to tell you that."

I turned and saw Pegasus exiting my room. I sighed and sat down on my bed as I wiped some blue paint off my face.

'Humans.'

"Who said that?" I asked, looking around, "Come out where I can see you!"

'Easy, there, just a few more days and you'll know who I am.'

"Duel spirits. Oy!" I muttered as I laid down on my bed, "I just wanna go home!"

The next few days went by slowly, it felt like everything was in slow-mo. I kept hoping that Mystical Elf would come back and talk to me, but she stayed in the Duel Spirit realm.

I was going to talk to Pegasus when I heard he wanted to see me. I shrugged and followed Mikey down the hall to Pegasus' office.

"Hey, Mike, why does Pegasus wanna see me?" I asked as I looked down at the Dark Magician card in my hand, it was time to go home, but I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to Mystical Elf first.

"I don't know, all he said was that you could help him with something." Mike muttered as we walked down the hall, "Said it had to do with Duel monsters."

"Oh, now that I can help with!" I said with a laugh.

"I figured you could." I turned and saw Pegasus standing behind us, "You're going the wrong way; we're not going to my office. I have a few executives that coming over to see how my new monsters are and I think you could help."

"Cool. See ya, Mike!" I said as I ran over to follow Pegasus, "No matter how many times I walk around this place, I always get lost!" I laughed.

Pegasus smiled as we walked through a door to a large room. I took a step back when I saw the men Kiba was going to fire. Pegasus smiled.

"Gentlemen, this is Ms. Haynes, my card tester. What better way to test a card game than with a child?" Pegasus said as he shut the door behind us.

"So, this is one that you told us about, I figured she'd be a boy." One of them said. I growled and clenched my fist.

"So, how are the new cards, should we make them public or not?" Another one asked.

"Which new ones? I have a ton of them." I said with a smile.

"First, how about the Winged Kuriboh?"

"I love Winged Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh LV 10, and the other one I can't remember the name of."

"Good. How about Guardian Angel Joan?"

"I couldn't be good without it. Well, that card and Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning." I said as one of the people's mouth dropped.

"You have that card! Did Pegasus give it to you?"

"No, I found it in a booster pack. Now, is that all?"

The executives looked at one another as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"One more and then you can leave. Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning."

"Oh that one, I love that card. My brother has that other one, the dragon Envoy of the End or something like that."

"I see, you can leave."

I growled as I walked out the door and (Even though I wanted to) I didn't slam it. I cupped my hands together and listened through the door.

"Pegasus, while the cards passed that test, I'm not sure if they can win a duel." One of them said.

"Now, now, I assure you, those cards can win a duel. Trust me. I created them, remember?" Pegasus said and I heard some tenseness in his voice.

"Of course, but these cards…are different from the one's you used to make. They make it too easy to win." Another one said.

"Now it makes it a challenge for the other player, and if you're a really good duelist, you can spot troubles in other people's decks. It's not all about the cards, my friends."

"Of course it is, Pegasus, no one can win without good cards."

"That's not true!" I yelled behind the door, "Oops."

"Hmm?" Pegasus opened the door as I stood up, "So, you agree with me?"

"Yeah, I've seen a very good duelist win a duel with all of his cards under 500 attack!"

"How?" Another one of the dudes in suits asked me.

"It was a really good duel…Chazz was almost beat, but he drew the final card and kicked the other dude's butt!"

"Hmm? Chazz?"

"Yeah, he's a student at Duel-uh, never mind. But he's really good, especially with the Ojama Trio and Ojama King."

"Ojama? Pegasus, you've never shown us those cards before." Another one said.

"I've been thinking about them." Pegasus said as he looked at me and I knew I never should've opened my mouth.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, "They won a duel, it was a challenge for Chazz, but he won. Real duelists can win any duel if they put their mind to it."

Pegasus smiled and pulled out a card, "She's right. I have here one of the Ojamas, Ojama Black."

"Be glad it isn't Ojama Yellow. Ech!" I said as Pegasus handed the executives the card. I smiled as their faces went blank, "Something wrong, gentlemen?"

"It-"

"He." I interrupted.

"He doesn't look like he could win a duel." One of the men said as I frowned, they don't know anything about Duel Monsters.

"He can!" I said, "Any monster can win a duel, any card can win a duel!"

The men looked at each other and then backed at me. I growled and wanted to punch each one in the face, but restrained myself.

"I see." Another one said, "You may leave."

I looked up at Pegasus and he nodded, I growled and turned to walk out of the room. Pegasus sighed from behind me as I closed the door and growled loudly.

"Dang it, Pegasus." I muttered as I walked off, "You're a nitwit."

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, M, something's wrong." I said with a frown. I heard Mystical Elf sigh, she appeared next to me, "Pegasus is a little weird when it comes to his cards, but he's brilliant at the same time."

"I know, each time he finds the idea for a card, who gives it to him? The Duel Spirits. Who becomes the card? The Duel Spirits. Who do the duelist feel inside them when they play a card? The feel the Duel Spirit's soul inside them."

"So, the duel spirits are the ones that gave him the idea for Duel Monsters?"

"No, he was destined to design it, we were awakened and then we put our creatures into Pegasus' mind while he slept."

"Oh, cool. So, that's why Pegasus thought of these newest creatures, 'cause of you guys."

Mystical Elf smiled and nodded, I guess I was right.

"Ha. I'm not so stupid after all." I said with a smile.

"You're not stupid." Mystical Elf said as she smiled.

"I know, but it was funny and I needed some cheering up."

Mystical Elf laughed and shook her head as I laughed and placed my hands on the back of my head.

"You're nuts." Mystical Elf said as she laughed.

"I know. I've always been crazy."

Mystical Elf smiled and disappeared. I groaned as I walked back to my room. Once I got back there, I saw the door was open and my deck on my bed. I closed my door behind me as I walked to my bed; something was wrong, no one was allowed in my room unless I said so. (Thank you Pegasus.) Yet my door was wide open and my deck on my bed, but I didn't put it there.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" I asked, looking around, "Hello?"

"Yes?" I gasped and turned, a man stood in my doorway. I instantly recognized him as Shadi.

"Shadi! Wait, what the hay are you doing here?"

"You know me?" Shadi asked as he pulled out his Key.

"Y-Yeah. Now…whatcha gonna do with that?"

"Calm down. Let me enter your mind."

Normal POV

Ali froze as Shadi put his Key on her forehead and turned it. Shadi was instantly transported to her mind. Inside, he saw three doors. One was open and inside the room, he saw football posters, Duel Monsters cards posters, sports stuff, and a ton of video games. A poster of John Cena and one of Mark Martin hung on the door.

Shadi shook his head; this was not a normal room for a young girl. The second room's door was painted black and had a lock the size of Nevada attached to the handle. Shadi touched it and the door swung open.

Inside the room was dark, but Shadi could see through the darkness. He saw two duel monsters in the room, each sitting in a corner. One was a Mystical Elf; the other one was a Lava Battle Golem. He was chained, but the chains were starting to wear away.

Shadi looked at the Lava Golem and raised his eyebrow. Why did she have two? Why was this room so dark? And why the spirits choose her as the one?

As these questions pasted through Shadi's mind, he exited the room and looked towards the last room. The door was tightly sealed and, though Shadi tried, he couldn't open it. A loud sound came from the other side of the door; Shadi took a few steps back when he ran into something.

He turned his head and saw Ali sneering at him. She looked like Ali, but her brown hair was now long, strait red hair and her brown eyes had turned an evil red color.

"What are you doing in here!" Ali's counterpart asked as her red eyes burned into his soul.

"I am here because-"

"Get to the point!" Her hair looked like fire as it flew around her face.

"I had to make sure the spirits were right." Shadi said, trying to keep his calm nature.

"That's better." Her hair stopped flying around and laid smoothed itself back into the strait style it was in before, "Now…get out of my head!"

Ali's counterpart raised up her hand and shot a massive ball of energy at him. Shadi groaned and shot out of Ali's mind. He flew back and hit the wall with the castle painted on it.

Ali shook her head and looked at Shadi, he was flat against the wall. She ran over to him and helped him up.

"Shadi, you okay?"

"I-I'm not sure." Shadi said as he picked up his Key. (It had fallen when he flew back.)

"What happened?"

Shadi stared; she was completely oblivious to what was going on in her own heart. Ali frowned, what was his problem?

"Nothing that concerns you."

"You were in my head and you think that whatever's goin' on in there is not my concern!"

Shadi stared at her. This one was a weird one.

"What's your problem?" She asked, mad that someone had gone into her head without asking.


	2. FINALLY UPDATE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the songs mentioned in this story, but I do own my deck and that's in the story! So, I do own the Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning.

RG: YESSSS!!! I did it!! I updated!! (Cheers!) First, I wanna thank Raven's Secret Stalker for giving me this idea! I tweaked it a bit, but knowing that someone liked it helped me make a new chap. also, Super Metal Sonic because he review on So...thanks you guys and enjoy!

* * *

Before Shadi could answer, the door to the room opened and Ali turned around. She spotted Mikey and smiled a bit. "Hiyas, Raph. Hang on a sec." She muttered, turning around only to find that Shadi had vanished. She let out a curse and turned around. The girl smiled. "So what's up, Raph?"

The man smiled at her. "Master Pegasus wishes to speak to you." He said, motioning for her to follow him.

Ali grabbed her deck box and deck and shoved them in her pocket before following. "Coming!" She smiled, running after Raph. She looked around as he led her. "Uh…Raph…where are we going?" The girl asked, not recognizing any of the halls. But that wasn't saying much since she STILL got lost in the palace.

"You'll see." Raph smiled. He pulled something out of his pocket and then dropped it. It broke open with a loud 'crash' and Ali jumped.

"What…?" The girl bent down and looked at it. She looked up at Raph, but the man continued to walk. "Right…" She muttered, trying to clean it up. She hissed in pain as a piece of glass cut her finger. The girl put it in her mouth, sucking the blood, as she followed Raph. It was something she had done since she was little. She didn't know why she did it, it was better than walking around with bloody fingers, she guessed.

"Are you still back there?" Raph yelled without slowing down or stopping. He didn't even look back.

Ali cursed him under her breath as she removed her finger from her mouth and followed him. "Ah'm here! Keep your shorts on!"

"I'm wearing trousers." Raph deadpanned.

"Bite me." Ali muttered as she hurried. She finally got next to him and wiped the blood on her jeans. The girl sighed. "How much farther?"

"Almost there." Raph muttered. He led her to a room with a huge door and opened it. "Master Pegasus."

Pegasus looked up from where he was, painting a picture. He blinked and took an unused paintbrush that was being held in his mouth out. "Yes?" He asked, confused.

Raph looked at Pegasus. "She wanted to see you." He pointed to Ali.

Ali blinked. "What? No. You said-" She stopped talking and let out a low moan, clutching her stomach. The girl doubled over in pain and her hair started to turn red. "Pega…sus…" She whimpered, "Help…"

Pegasus shot off of his stool and was over by her side in an instant. He bent down as she curled up into a ball on the ground, tears running down her cheeks because of the pain. "Ali…what's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

Ali whimpered, clutching her stomach. She looked up at Raph. "That…" She coughed up blood and groaned, closing her eyes tightly. "Pega-Pegasus…help…"

Pegasus picked the girl up and looked at Raph. "Do you know what happened?" He asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"No sir." Raph shook his head. "All she said was that she wanted to talk to you and I brought her here." He said, looking at the man. Once Pegasus had ran out of the room, Raph grinned evily. "Done…" The man looked over to a pair of red eyes. "It is done, master. The seer shall loose her powers…or die."

The eyes sparkled. They disappeared and Raph grinned, pulling out a duel monster's card. "Soon, Master…the Items shall be yours…"

Pegasus ran into his room since it was the closest one and laid Ali down on the bed. He moved her hair out of her face as the girl coughed up more blood. The creator of duel monsters swallowed as he looked the shivering Ali over. "Ali?" He asked softly. "Ali, what's wrong?"

Ali's only reply was more coughing and more blood. She rolled over and turned her head, coughing up blood on the pillow next to her head. "Pegasus, I'm sorry…" She whimpered, coughing up more. Her hair was now very long and a deep, blood red color. The middle of her eyes were going red and had started taking over her brown eyes.

Pegasus moved her hair out of her eyes. "It's not your fault…" He said softly, looking at her. He looked up as the door opened and Shadi walked over to him. Pegasus stood in front of the ill girl, knowing what Shadi was capable of.

"I do not wish to hurt her, Pegasus." Shadi said softly, walking over to the two. The door shut and locked behind him. "I'm here to help…"

"Help?" Pegasus growled. His eyes soften when he saw Ali whimpering and reaching out for him. "How?" He gave in.

Shadi opened his hand. He looked up at Pegasus and his face stayed the same, no emotion whatsoever. "The Millennium Eye. It shall be yours again."

Pegasus paused. "Why?" He asked after a minute. "How did you get it?"

"Don't worry about that." Shadi glanced at Ali, "I do believe your friend's time is running out. Soon, her other self shall take over. And then kill her real self." He looked at Pegasus. "Use this. The Eye can save her. But only if you're willing to go through the pain of having it reattach itself to you and having the other hunters coming after you because of it."

Pegasus looked at Ali. He sat down next to her and allowed her to clutch his arm. "It will be okay Ali, I promise." He said softly, moving her hair out of her blood covered face.

"Don't…please Pegasus…" Ali whimpered. Her eyes were almost fully red, but they still had brown flakes in them. She clutched his arm like a lifeline. "They'll kill you for it…don't take it back…"

Pegasus stood up. He walked over to Shadi and looked at him and then at the eye. He moved back his hair, showing Shadi where his left eye was missing. "Do it."

"N-No…" Ali whimpered, but then groaned and clutched her stomach. She coughed and then threw up a bit of blood.

Pegasus looked at Shadi as the man took the eye and put it into his eye socket. The man let out a pain filled scream and fell to his knees, clutching his head, as Shadi watched, still no emotion. Once Pegasus was done and the eye had reattached itself to his soul, Shadi watched the man stand up and wipe away a small trail of blood that was coming from his eye. Pegasus panted for a bit and then turned around. He looked at Ali and walked over to her. "Ali…stay still…don't fight me…"

"Why?" Ali moaned, looking at him. "Why did you take it?"

Pegasus' only answer was his hand on her forehead. His eye glowed brightly and his hair flew into the air. The man peered through the mind of the girl he took in and then spotted the Lava Golem. Its chains were almost broken through. Pegasus' eye glowed brighter and the chains started to fix themselves. Once that was done, the man turned around and saw the brown-headed girl he knew hiding in a corner, beaten and bloody. He ran over to her. "Ali? Ali, what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"She-She's gonna kill me…" Ali whimpered, looking up at him. One of her eyes were swollen shut. "Pegasus…he used something…made her stronger…"

"It's okay, Ali, nothing shall happen to you." Pegasus said softly as he picked her up. He turned around and started to leave when the red haired version of Ali stepped out into the opening. He looked her over and realized that she was what Ali was turning into. Pegasus looked at her and then his eye started to glow.

"No!" The girl growled and leapt for them, but it was too late. They were already safe. "DAMN!!" She snarled, punching the wall.

* * *

RG: Whaddya think? PLZZZZZ tell me...

Ali: She's had too much sugar.

RG: Nyah! Anyways, ya've read, now ya better review!


End file.
